Why d'you only call me when you're high ?
by Gaufre.Kerry
Summary: Jimin écume les boites de nuit à la recherche d'un partenaire adéquat pour s'envoyer en l'air. Yoongi l'accompagne, et se défonce pour oublier que celui-ci ne le choisira jamais. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé, Yoongi ?" Où l'on échappe pas à une passion à sens unique, et où Yoongi le sait. (BTS/Yoonmin/ side TaeKook - songfic - Artic Monkeys)


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"XXX/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Why do you only call me when you're high?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Artic Monkeys./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"XXX/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"La sonnerie résonnait dans la chambre depuis une éternité./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Il faisait encore nuit, dehors, et le vacarme de la vie nocturne en bas, avait depuis longtemps été relégué au second plan dans ma tête./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'devais avoir dormi quoi ? Deux heures ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Putain de soirées de malade. J'avais mal au cul bordel. Y m'avait pas raté ce con./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'en connais un qui m'aurait cloué les oreilles pour un langage pareil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Rien à foutre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"La sonnerie résonnait dans la chambre depuis une éternité./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Il était trois heures du matin. Et j'avais envie de dormir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pourquoi ça sonnait aussi fort ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'attrapai mon putain de portable et jetais un œil ensommeillé à l'écran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça soit toujours toi ? A trois putain d'heures du matin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je fis donc glisser un doigt gourd sur l'image trop lumineuse de ta tête, et portai l'appareil à mon oreille dans un grognement sourd :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;""Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé, Yoongi ?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"XXX/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"La soirée avait bien commencé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"La musique pulsait à travers la buée brûlante, déversée en flot sourd par d'énormes enceintes, encastrées dans les murs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Les néons colorés, disséminés partout dans la pièce, donnaient un spectacle euphorique à la foule dansante, elle-même plongée dans la pénombre d'une boite de nuit trop pleine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Les corps se trémoussaient au rythme variable des tubes inintelligibles, enchainé sans interruption par le Dj à lunettes noires, posté derrière sa table de mixage tel un berger surveillant son troupeau./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Il se déhanchait, comme tout le monde, sur le battement régulier de la musique qu'il dirigeait, et la totalité de la salle respirait et bougeait avec lui, dansant comme un amas possédé de pantins désarticulés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Le bruit était assourdissant. Il avait la consistance d'un pot de colle, ou d'une crêpe trop sucrée et trop chaude, pleine de nutella chaud et dégoulinant d'huile. Il collait comme une pellicule de sueur après le sexe, avait le goût de la vodka pamplemousse, et l'odeur d'un nuage de chicha./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Quoique, ça devait être mon odeur à moi. J'avais un peu abusé. Je crois, j'sais plus. J'voyais déjà plus très clair, alors ça voulait sans doute dire que j'avais voulu t'impressionner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Raté. Encore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu m'regardait pas. Comme d'hab./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Trop occupé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Y'avait des miroirs dans ce trou merdique. Trop de miroirs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"À croire que ça excitait les merdeux, parce qu'un nombre considérable de couples, trouples et j'sais plus quoi, se trémoussait comme des anguilles devant la demi-douzaine de glaces, çà et là dans la salle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Moi, j'venais de passer devant un de ces putain de miroirs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Idée de merde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'avais les traits tirés, les cheveux totalement aplatis sur le crâne et d'une couleur ignoble, et je me tapais des valises de la mort sous les yeux. En plus d'un teint légèrement vert à cause de la beuh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Mauvais plan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"The mirror's image/span/em/strongstrongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/strongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Tells me it's home time/span/emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;" /span/strongbr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"L'image dans le miroir/span/embr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Me dit qu'il est temps de renter/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"La soirée avait bien commencé, mais là, valait mieux que je mette le holà, si je voulais pas me choper un comas éthylique pour mélange emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"substances psychotropes/alcool. /span/emÇa le ferait pas une nouvelle fois, Namjoon était un gars cool, mais il allait pas me sortir de la merde si je me trouvais encore au poste pour consommations de trucs pas nets./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"La merde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Fallait que je rentre maintenant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Mais y manquait quelque chose. Fallait que je te récupère./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Où t'étais bordel ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J't'avais laissé tout à l'heure, alors que tu captais tous les regards sur cette putain de piste de dance. Avec ton jean clair, troué, et beaucoup trop serré qui moulait tes fesses à la perfection, et ce haut gris beaucoup trop large qui te tombait sur les épaules, et donnait envie d'y mettre un coup de dents./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"T'avais commencé à bouger au milieu de ces merdeux en rut, avec la grâce d'une stripteaseuse en plein show, et j'avais fui avec une envie dévorante de me défoncer comme un gitan pour te laisser avoir ta soirée tranquille./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /spanstrongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"But I'm not finished/span/em/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"'Cause you're not by my side./span/em/strongbr /spanemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Mais j'ai pas fini,/span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Parce que tu n'est pas à mes côtés/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'avais croisé Jungkook et Taehyung, les deux totalement défoncés aussi, allant de rire comme des bossus à se rouler furieusement des pelles avec une discrétion de théière fumante. J'les avais ignoré, ces gamins, et j'm'étais laissé échouer sur un canapé abandonné par la foule en sueur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Hoseok était arrivé au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, accompagné d'un énième spécimen inintéressant de plan cul, et s'était affalé comme une poupée gonflable à côté de moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Il m'avait proposé une taffe, j'avais dit oui, et puis il m'en avait proposé une autre, sur la clope de son plan cul, et j'avais enchaîné comme un perdu jusqu'à être capable de mettre la gravité au plafond dans un test de maths./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Quel con. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'voulais te voir. Fallait que je te retrouve, mais la musique, le bruit, l'odeur – et ma tête putain – j'avais envie de vomir. J'avais envie de partir. J'avais envie de te voir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Merde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving, /span/em/strongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Carrying your shoes,/span/emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;" /span/strongbr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Et comme j'arrivais j'ai cru te voir partir,/span/embr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Tes chaussures à la main,/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu te barrais. Enfoiré./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"T'avais l'air d'avoir passé une bonne soirée. Je voyais la sueur, dégoulinant de ton front. Je voyais la tache foncée dans ton dos, je voyais, la lumière artificielle se refléter en miroitements humides sur la peau de ton épaule./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je sentais, puisqu'incapable de le voir, le sourire satisfait qui étirait tes lèvres, rouges, et pleines comme si t'avais en permanence la bouche de quelqu'un qui vient de tailler la pipe de sa vie i peine deux minutes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je sentais, encore une fois, ton contentement de chat repu après cette soirée qui t'avait bien plus souri qu'à moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu t'étais amusé, une autre tête était attachée à ton tableau de chasse, et tu rentrais chez toi, ta paire de emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Nike/span/em à la main, roulant des hanches comme si t'avais encore le chibre de l'autre fils de pute entre tes fesses./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je déteste ta façon de te balader pieds nus comme s'il fallait que les passants viennent te les embrasser./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'avais envie de te courir après. De savoir qui t'avait donné ta dose d'endorphine ce soir. Et puis de le retrouver et de lui refaire le portrait façon Picasso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Decided that once again I was just dreaming, /span/em/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Of bumping into you./span/em/strongbr /spanemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Puis je me suis dit qu'une fois encore, je rêvais/span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"de tomber sur toi./span/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J't'avais laissé partir. Foutu mirage, de mon cerveau détraqué./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Et j't'avais laissé partir, reluquant ton cul avec un goût amer sur la langue, pâteuse et ensablée comme si j'allais vomir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"T'étais sorti de la boite, non sans claquer la bise au videur, raide dingue de toi, comme tout le monde. Il avait jeté un regard appréciateur sur ton cul, et j'avais eu envie de lui faire bouffer ses dents./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Calme-toi Yoongi mon pote, t'as plus toute ta tête, que j'm'étais dit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Ça m'ressemblait pas de m'emballer comme un ados possessif pour toi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'aurais dû être habitué, à t'accompagner en soirée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"A te voir danser. A te voir bouger. A observer l'attention générale lentement se focaliser sur toi. A t'observer chasser comme si t'avais besoin de faire du charme pour pêcher n'importe quel poisson dans ce foutu bassin que sont les boites de nuit de Seoul. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"A observer ta proie du soir se jeter dans tes filets./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"A te voir revenir, tout pimpant, après t'être fait tringler comme un rideau tout la nuit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Now it's three in the morning, /span/em/strongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"And I'm trying to change your mind, /span/em/strongbr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Maintenant il est trois heures du matin,/span/embr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Et j'essaie de te faire changer d'avis,/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu voulais aller à une autre putain de boite, demain soir. J'avais mal au crâne bordel. J't'avais envoyé douze messages, une fois rentré chez moi. J'voulais pas y aller. J'voulais rester peinard dans mon lit. Mais tu voulais aller à cette putain de soirée demain, et j'étais démonté comme une armoire Ikea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Left you multiple missed calls br /And to my message you reply. br /span/em/strongemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je t'ai laissé plusieurs appels en absence/span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Et à mes messages tu réponds :/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J't'avais appelé. Encore, et encore. J'crois que tu dormais. J'm'en fous en fait./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Rien à battre, j'avais le droit de te faire chier à trois heures du mat', on n'avait pas tout passé une soirée agréable comme la tienne, alors t'avais pas de raison de te plaindre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Saloperie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Sale gosse qui ose toujours répondre avec cette putain de condescendance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Why'd you only call me when you're high? br /Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?/span/em/strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/emspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"br /span/em/spanemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;""Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé ?"/span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"''Salut, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J't'aurai bien dit quelque chose de chiant, genre une connerie du type pour tes beaux yeux et tes belles fesses, mais j'avais plus assez de cerveau disponible. Il était trois heures de matin, et j'aurais bien aimé te tringler aussi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pour voir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Si j'avais raison de baver sur ton boule à chaque fois que je le voyais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Ah, bordel. J'vais y aller à ta putain de soirée de merde, j'avais dit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Juste pour voir. Juste pour être sûr./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Histoire de voir si j'me mettrai à pleurer quand t'aurais trouvé ton poisson du soir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'aurai bien aimé bien que ça soit moi, cette fois./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Fait chier. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'suis foutu, j'avais pensé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Et j'avais raison putain./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Plus que jamais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Somewhere darker, /span/em/strongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Talking the same shite,/span/em/strongbr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Un endroit plus sombre,/span/embr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"A toujours raconter les mêmes conneries,/span/em /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Nous y voilà, encore./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Même musique, mêmes corps dansants dans la pénombre aveugle de la boite de nuit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Et dire que j'avais réussi à bien négocier la descente ce matin, j'étais reparti pour un tour./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Bordel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"C't'endroit était un vrai fumoir, j'allais puer le hareng au hachich quand je sortirai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Nique sa mère./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Et vous savez pas l'ironie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Le con qu'avait voulu venir, c'tait moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"T'avais changé d'avis, ce matin. Le mien que t'étais pas sûr de pouvoir sentir quelque chose si tu te faisais tringler ce soir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Ha ! Mon œil, ouais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'te connais, toujours le cul en feu. Incapable de tenir une journée sans passer à la casserole dans toutes les positions possibles./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Foutu chaudasse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Si j'avais pas été aussi fier, j'aurais admis que j'étais jaloux à mort./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Bordel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pourquoi c't'ait jamais moi ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"I need a partner, /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Well are you out tonight? /span/emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;" /span/strongbr /spanemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'ai besoin d'un partenaire,/span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Donc, ''Est-ce que tu sors ce soir ?'' /span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu me faisais chier. Je te voulais. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Merde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"T'avais fini par accepter de sortir. T'étais surpris. Sans dec', t'avais pas l'habitude que je te demande de sortir. T'avais souri, à l'autre bout du fil. L'idée te plaisait. Surtout parce que c'était moi qui choisissais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu voulais découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Tu voulais un nouveau terrain de chasse. Je voulais pas que tu puisses chasser, je voulais t'avoir pour moi. Mais je savais que ça servait à rien d'essayer. Surtout avec toi. Je savais que t'allais finir pas trouver quelqu'un, et que ça risquait pas d'être moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Ça me faisait chier. Fort. Mais je pouvais pas m'en passer, parce qu'au même titre que tu mérites bien ta réputation de chaudasse, je peux pas non plus passer trop de temps loin de toi, parce que ça me tue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"La merde hein ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"It's harder and harder to get you to listen,br /More I get through the gears,/span/em/strongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"br /C'est de plus en plus dur d'avoir ton attention,/span/em emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"br /Je rentre un peu plus dans l'engrenage,/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'avais décidé de t'emmener dans une boite underground. Un truc assez populaire, tenu par un de mes potes, Jackson. L'entrée était gratuite pour mes potes et moi, vu que j'avais aidé le proprio à se sortir d'une emmerde monumentale avant qu'il n'ouvre la boite./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je t'avais donné rendez-vous devant un café, pour pas avoir l'air débile à attendre comme un con devant l'entrée d'un night-club, et j'avais eu envie de me frapper en te voyant arriver./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Bien sûr que t'étais magnifique. Tes cheveux blonds décolorés étaient en pétard complet, au-dessus de ta bouille d'ange, te donnant un air négligé et beaucoup trop sexy pour ton propre bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu portais encore un bas scandaleusement serré, noir, avec des lacets rouge sang sur le profil des jambes. Ton haut était aussi, sinon plus, scandaleux que le bas. Il était blanc, presque transparent, et je savais, pour te l'avoir déjà vu porter, qu'il était ouvert en forme d'ailes de dentelle dans ton dos, et qu'il aurait fait bander un curé sous sa soutane en moins de deux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu portais ta paire de converses, celles que t'as acheté l'année dernière, et leur blancheur rivalisait en brillance avec le tissu noir de ton pantalon, le contraste assorti au blanc de ton t-shirt. Tu portais tes mitaines noires aussi, celles qui montent jusqu'au trois quarts de tes avant-bras, et t'avais rehaussé ton regard d'un trait d'eyeliner qui te donnait un air de prédateur en chasse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Ta première proie, c'était moi. Tu m'avais cloué sur place, et j'avais hésité entre m'enfuir en courant, et me jeter comme un affamé sur tes lèvres./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Incapable of making alright decisions, br /and having bad ideas./span/em/strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" br /span/ememspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions,/span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"et ayant de mauvaises idées./span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'm'étais retenu, heureusement. Putain la honte du siècle si j'm'étais mis à bander au beau milieu de la rue, devant mon soi-disant meilleur ami. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'avais grogné un bonjour, et j'm'étais retourné pour échapper à ton regard magnétique. T'avais rien dit, préférant respecter mon apparente mauvaise humeur, et je t'avais conduit à pas rapide vers notre destination./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"T'avais tout de suite accroché avec l'ambiance. Les gens t'avaient plu de suite, et j'avais eu chaud, quand ton regard émerveillé avait croisé le mien. Tu dévorais tout d'un œil affamé, et, comme attirée par toi, toute la salle t'avait suivi des yeux, alors que tu me plantais là pour te diriger vers la piste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'avais eu envie de hurler. T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça maintenant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Mais j'avais rien dit, et j'm'étais contenté de de partir de mon côté, pour m'asseoir sur une chaise, et te regarder appâter le chaland avec tes monstrueux roulements de hanches. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu bougeais bien. Comme d'habitude. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait été incapable de deviner que tu t'étais fait démonter comme une table de camping la veille au soir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'avais envie de pleurer. La bonne blague. J'avais envie de hurler, de te sauter dessus, et de te prendre à même le sol, pour que tous ces rapaces reculent loin de toi. Pour prouver à tous – pour me prouver – que tu étais à moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'avais envie de me défoncer à l'héro, pour pouvoir t'oublier./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Mais je savais que ça serait pire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Rien à foutre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"L'endroit était un vrai fumoir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Les volutes de fumée dessinaient des arabesques fantomatiques dans la lumière des néons, et ta peau luisait déjà de sueur, alors que la main d'un grand brun passait paresseusement sur ton ventre plat. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'avais serré les dents. Tu laissais faire, alors je devais te laisser tranquille./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Et comme d'habitude, j'avais fini, sifflé comme une bouteille de bière en fac de médecine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Now it's three in the morning, /span/em/strongstrongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/strongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"And I'm trying to change your mind, /span/emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;" /span/strongbr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Maintenant il est trois heures du matin,/span/embr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Et j'essaie de te faire changer d'avis,/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J't'avais attendu, à la fin de la soirée, comme d'habitude, mais je savais que tu ne rentrerais pas. Que t'allais rester dans un lit, jusqu'à ce que la chaleur du corps près de toi ne t'insupporte, et que tu décides que ma compagnie te plaisait un peu mieux que la sienne./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"On a tous le droit de rêver. Moi compris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J't'avais attendu, une heure. Deux. Zéro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'étais rentré, comme un zombie, dans les rues de Seoul, alors que tes hanches tournaient dans ma tête avec la violence d'un shot de vodka. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"J'crois bien que je t'avais appelé. Pour rien, bien sûr, t'allais pas répondre avec une bite dans le cul. Et puis j'avais pas envie que tu me répondes. Ça m'aurait rendu fou, je crois. J'aurai probablement jeté mon portable au sol avec la rage d'un mec beurré comme un russe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Left you multiple missed calls /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"And to my message you reply. /span/emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;" /span/strongbr /spanemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je t'ai laissé plusieurs appels en absence/span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Et à mes messages tu réponds :/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"T'avais fini par répondre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Au bout de deux heures, et, quelque chose comme trente-quatre appels manqués./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Why'd you only call me when you're high? /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Hi,why'd you only call me when you're high? /span/emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;" /span/strongbr /spanemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;""Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé ?"/span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"''Salut, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"T'avais la voix d'un mec qui vient de réveiller vocalement le voisinage. T'avais aussi l'air de te réveiller d'un long somme./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pas si bonne que ça la nuit, je crois. J'ai jamais su. J'm'en fous. J'veux pas savoir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu grognais. Tu jurais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Putain j'adore quand tu jures./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu râlais comme si le mec t'avais pris à sec. Possible, te connaissant. Impatient comme tu es, et incompétents que sont les gosses, il avait sans doute oublié que les passifs sont pas élastiques. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Douce vengeance. Égoïste vengeance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je suis un connard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je suis défoncé. Et je m'en fous./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"And I can't see you here when I'm high, /span/em/strongstrongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/strongspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Sort of feels like I'm running out of time, /span/emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;" /span/strongbr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Et je ne peux pas te voir ici, je me demande où je suis,/span/embr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"J'ai le sentiment que je manque de temps, /span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu me manques. Tu es loin, dans les bras d'un autre, qui a l'occasion de te traiter comme j'aurais voulu le faire. Tu murmures à son oreille. Peut-être que tu l'embrasses pendant qu'il te prend. Peut-être que tu le regarde dans les yeux quand il te serre dans ses bras. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que je te perds ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive pas à t'oublier ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Que je pensais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"I haven't found all I was hoping to find, /span/em/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"You said you got to be up in the morning, Gonna have an early night,/span/emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;" /span/strongbr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que j'espérais trouver,/span/embr /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Tu m'as dit : ''je me lève demain matin, /span/em emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"je dois me coucher tôt''/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tu râlais. Tu te plaignais. T'argumentais. Comme si t'avais besoin de te justifier./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Je te connais. Tu devais te lever tôt demain, je le savais. Ton coach n'apprécierait pas que son meilleur élève soit en retard. Surtout pas à cause d'une soirée un peu trop épuisée. Un peu trop bien passé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Et d'un ami défoncé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"D'un amoureux transi, de peur, de froid, de colère et de drogue, qui t'appelle trop souvent à trois heures du mat' pour t'entendre une dernière fois./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Juste une fois avant de recommencer depuis le début./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Une fois encore, avant la prochaine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"And you starting to bore me, baby, /span/em/strongstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/strongspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /strongemspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"Why'd you only call me when you're high? /span/emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;" /span/strongbr /spanemspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Et ''Tu commences à m'ennuyer, /span/emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"br /emspan style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm;"pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles seulement quand t'es défoncé ?"/span/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Parce que je t'aime./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Putain, oui je t'aime./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tellement que ça fait mal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tellement que j'ai envie de pleurer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tellement que je veux disparaître./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Tellement que je te veux pour moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pourquoi tu l'es pas ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pourquoi je t'appelle encore ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Pourquoi tu continues avec cette putain de question ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;""Pourquoi est-ce que tu me téléphones toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Parce que je t'aime./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;""Pourquoi est-ce que tu me téléphones toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Parce que je t'aime, j'te dis !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"strongemspan lang="EN-US" style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"emspan style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0cm; padding: 0cm; mso-fareast-language: FR;""Pourquoi est-ce que tu me téléphones toujours quand t'es défoncé ?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Parce que je t'aime Jimin ! Pourquoi tu comprends pas ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"Parce que je t'aime, et que je suis incapable de te le dire autrement qu'en étant défoncé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"X/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"X/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white; vertical-align: baseline;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Sans Unicode'; color: #2a2a2a; mso-fareast-language: FR;"X/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: FR;" /span/p 


End file.
